


a moment of cold reflection

by sagademadsen



Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagademadsen/pseuds/sagademadsen
Summary: Baroque is cold and snowy. Sometimes it’s calming to take it all in from the comfort of one’s warm home. At other times it makes you question everything, which isn’t quite so calming.
Kudos: 4





	a moment of cold reflection

One of the biggest adjustments that Serenade had needed to make when living in Baroque was getting used to the weather. Forte had been a country where the climate had varied based on one’s location- the breezy docks of Ritardando, or the lush humidity of the Agogo Forest, or even the clear skies and clean air of the Chorus Plains were all a part of the appeal of the country. But Baroque… Baroque was always cold, and frequently snowy. The locals seemed to be used to it, walking around outside with not more than thin winter coats, and not a shiver to be seen. In this regard Serenade assumes she’d never become as acclimated as the people who had called this country their home for their whole lives. 

But despite the constant cold, it was hard to explain… somehow, the atmosphere felt different whenever the holidays would draw near. Even though the temperatures veered colder, there was an inexplicable warmth within the air as the days went by. Perhaps it had to do with the pleasant scents of cinnamon and mint wafting through the air, a sign that seasonal desserts would be offered in the shops once again? That was always one aspect Serenade looked forward to. Crescendo had insisted that the castle staff could bake her anything she wanted, but she refused- there was a special magic contained in the process of walking down to the bakeries and browsing what was on offer that day. 

It was a bittersweet feeling, sometimes, for Serenade would return home to a castle that held no family and a fiancé that was often too busy attending to royal affairs to sit with her and share whatever goods she had grabbed that day. And so she’d usually settle for sitting in her room, with her Minuet on her lap, eating the sweets herself. 

And then she’d wonder, she’d ponder… even if she felt lonely, did she deserve this? Did she deserve this life of eating extravagant desserts in a castle, considering what she’d done to get to this point? 

When those thoughts would come to forefront, she’d usually just shoo them away. But on this day, there was none of that. She sat, she pondered, for much longer than she intended before- in the end- she’d accepted.

This was just how things were meant to be. 

She’d have to accept everything as it was. This included the frequent distance from Prince Crescendo, lest she meant to break her cover. It was far more preferable to the alternative. Crescendo was a kind man, but she wasn’t very confident that he’d ever forgive her if she revealed everything to him. And if she didn’t have the protection of Baroque’s royals on her side, she knew what would happen. Her life would be as good as gone. 

And so she watched the snowflakes drift upon the wind, cracking the window open just a bit, all while trying to will unto herself that there was no perfect solution to the predicament she’d gotten herself into. And it wasn’t bad, right? Even with her conscience constantly nagging her, there were far worse ways things could be turning out. She was safe, she was fed and clothed and warm, living in the company of the man she was to marry. 

Once again, she tried- tried to convince herself that this wasn’t a bad thing. That this life was one that had cosmically fallen into place, and despite her guilt, it was the most preferable kind of life possible for her. 

As she continued to fight with herself, she could only feel the briskly cold air upon her face, she could only feel Minuet eating the crumbs of gingerbread that had fallen into her lap. 

This is how it would be. Numbness to the morality (or immorality) of her legitimacy in this palace. 

She’d have to learn to accept that sometimes, the only resolution is accepting that there is no resolution.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I rambled a lot in this but at the same time I feel like the rambling is more indicative of Serenade’s inner conflict- so I didn’t cut it down any.


End file.
